<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Merry Sith-mas by beskar_kyber15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196706">A Very Merry Sith-mas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_kyber15/pseuds/beskar_kyber15'>beskar_kyber15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Choice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Chiss (Star Wars), Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Christmas Smut, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Mild Language, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_kyber15/pseuds/beskar_kyber15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fucking weird feeling, Maul decided, being happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Original Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Choice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Merry Sith-mas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Thought to dip my toes into fic writing and what better way to start than some tooth-rooting Maul fluff/mild smut. Character is an OC of mine that you'll meet (hopefully) early next year, but for now, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fucking weird feeling, Maul decided, being happy. The Jedi preached compassion, mindfulness, and caring, but never happiness. That was an emotion that led to attachment, that led to fear of losing, that led to control, that led to...darkness. Maul still didn't understand that; he had been an adult when he was brought to the Temple in a Faustian bargain to save his and his brother's lives from constant hunting by the Nightsisters and in his travels across the galaxy, running from place to place, it had been his love for his brothers that drove him to the Order, not away. He had tried debating Kenobi on this fact, but the man was so hung-up on his ideals, indoctrinated from an early age, that he just couldn't see. Maul didn't hold that against him, but held his tongue from then on out; his brother's lives depended on it. </p><p>Maul huffed and burrowed his face a little further into his hood, the usual cream and brown traded for more familiar blacks. Coruscant rarely fluctuated in temperature, the city-planet generating enough heat from ship exhaust, waste, and just the sheer number of bodies from species known in the galaxy to stay at a moderately comfortable level. Today though had a bit of bite to the air and was a bit much for a Zabrak born on a swamp planet. As Maul strode closer to the diner, he hoped that Verita had turned on the heat and not stuffed herself into layers to 'save credits.' Maul knew she was just being obstinate, a trait of her people he had come to both appreciate and be exasperated by, but it made it difficult for him when all he wanted to do was be close to her and had to remove so many kriffing layers to reach his goal.</p><p>Verita. The one thing he couldn't have foreseen, despite a lifetime of running and looking over his shoulder. The fiery little Mandalorian had shown up on his radar completely by chance, one of his mindless wanderings bringing his feet to Dex's Diner on the lower levels of the city planet. At first he thought her an anomaly, a blip on the radar in a city of billions, but as the Force had it, he couldn't imagine his life without her.  The strength of his feelings for unsettled him; why her, why now? The galaxy was at war and didn't show any signs of slowing, if anything it was becoming more vicious and Maul wondered if an insane desperation in the back of his head to 'live in the present' as Master Jinn put it, was part of his twisted logic as to why he was breaking every vow he had sworn to protect his family as he punched in Verita's access code and strode up the steps to her apartment.</p><p>***</p><p>Verita hummed happily to herself, cracking another egg into a bowl. The tiny place above the diner was full of the scent of spices and baked goods, of home. She wasn't sentimental by nature, her nomadic Mandalorian upbringing made everything temporary and based off of usability rather than aesthetic, but there was something about this ritual this time of year that called back to happier times, before war once again ravaged her home and family. Music was playing in the background, loud enough to allow her to hum along mindlessly, but soft enough to hear the small click of her door as it slid open and a familiar stride echo through the tiny space.</p><p>"In here," she called, never turning from the bowl she was mixing. Around, through, fold. It was the one skill her mother had taught her that didn't involve taking or saving a life and the mantra soothed her, bringing a small sense of peace that had been missing for many, many years.</p><p>"It's not like there were many places for you to hide cyar'ika." Maul's tone was dry as, with his usual cat-like grace, he strode up behind her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>A small sound that could have been amusement or warning came from Verita's throat as she continued to mix; it had to be just the right consistency…</p><p>A red and black tattooed hand entered her field of vision and without breaking stride, Verita rapped his knuckles with the wooden spoon.</p><p>"I see the boys are rubbing off on you."</p><p>A small hiss escaped from behind her and the opposite hand entered her periphery for a bit of batter near the edge of the bowl. Wood met bone again and this time a curse came from Maul. Verita stifled her smile and forced her tone to remain that of stern consternation.</p><p>"Were you raised by Hutts, Master Jedi? Sneaking is hardly behavior fit for a general of the Grand Army of the Republic."</p><p>A growl reverberated against her back as Maul's arms snaked around her waist and his chin placed itself firmly on her shoulder. His voice was dark as he replied, "Not Hutts, little Mandalorian, something much worse."</p><p>"Yes, your soldiers," she shot back, allowing amusement to finally lace her tone. "I've seen how Slider and Pebbles eat; you'd think every meal was their last the way the wolf rations down. You need more time with the politicians and less in the field of battle."</p><p>Maul groaned. "I'd rather have my horns sawed off before I have to attend another senatorial banquet or hearing."</p><p>"So many theatrics."</p><p>"I learned from the best cyar'ika. If there's one thing Mandalorians are good at, it's doing everything with the most amount of noise and attention possible."</p><p>Verita bit back the innuendo-laced retort begging to be made, but instead hummed and said, "If I recall correctly, those theatrics have saved your sheb more than once."</p><p>"I had everything perfectly under control."</p><p>"Was that why everything was on fire when I showed up? Forgive me...did the Force tell you to set that droid factory ablaze?"</p><p>"It was an accident," Maul protested. His hands had butterflied out against Vertia's waist and were beginning to creep upwards towards a spot he knew was sensitive for her.</p><p>Trying to tamp down the ticklish feeling across her skin, Verita shot back, "That's cheating and not what Fang said when I got there."</p><p>Maul cursed under his breath at his commander's virtue of unrelenting honesty, but his lips curled as he felt Verita's amusement. She was so rarely relaxed these days, the war, their shared secret, and mission for the Ascendancy taking up much of her time, energy, and effort to manage and maintain. If Maul was being honest, he was probably a source of that tension as well. He knew he was temperamental, balance continuing to elude him as many of his emotions were tied up to the small human in front of him, his brother's safety, his love for his men, the desire to see this blasted war end…</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Maul opened his eyes; he hadn't realized he had squeezed them shut, as if the darkness would give him the answers he so desperately wanted. Verita had turned to face him, body now pressed between the counter and him. He could feel the steady thrumming of her heart, so fragile against his two, and it beat a steady tattoo as she brought her face up to his and kissed him.</p><p>The feeling never got old, Verita thought, as Maul exhaled deeply, mouth opening just enough for her to slide her tongue against his, deepening their embrace. His grip had become steadily tighter as she sensed a myriad of emotions running through him:  frustration, love, concern, all of it weaving in and out of each other like a Chandrilian tapestry, each coloring the other and twisting so that you couldn't see where one ended and the other began. </p><p>They both had been fighting their own personal wars for so long, his with protecting his brothers, her with the Ascendancy, it had become almost second nature for both of them to not trust anyone else and keep the world at arm's length. Neither of them were good with words, sarcasm being their natural language, so more often than not, physical affection was the only way either could articulate what the other felt. That, and the strange connection that allowed Verita rare glimpses into Maul's psyche and him into hers.</p><p>The only times Verita had ever felt safe had been with her parents, but they were gone, and now with Maul. Even in the worst firefights, she knew that he trusted her judgment and abilities. In turn, she trusted him to lead his men to victory and safety every time. That trust was what was leading her to follow him blindly to the sofa in her living room, eyes still closed as his lips trailed down her neck and back up to her mouth.</p><p>"Bed?"</p><p>"Too far," Maul grunted as he sat down heavily on the couch, his backwards momentum taking him down hard. </p><p>"So impatient, hardly a Jedi trait," Verita teased as she straddled the Zabrak's hips. </p><p>"With you, I am no Jedi," he whispered and Verita shivered at the darkness in Maul's tone. </p><p>Words became useless as their lips met again, and Verita ground down on Maul and against the bulge she was beginning to feel in-between her own aching lower half. </p><p>Maul let out a feral hiss, and began grabbing her clothes, cursing against her skin about layers and Mandalorian stubbornness. Verita matched the Zabrak, beginning to push aside the layers of Maul's tunic and pants. Slowly, his red and black tattoos came into view and Verita never ceased to be amazed at their artistry and how they seemed to flow and fit against Maul perfectly, and pressed her mouth across one obsidian ink line that she followed down, down…</p><p>Her knees hit the floor and she looked up to see Maul's cerulean gaze burning a hole through her body. He was bare-chested and his trousers had been pushed down to reveal his similarly-marked cock. Verita herself had been rid of her tunic and trousers and now kneeled before Maul in nothing but her chest wrapping and underwear. The way Maul was looking at her made her feel like she was one of the angels of Iego, rumored to be the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy, and despite the frigid temperature of the apartment, she felt warm from her hair to her toes.</p><p>She pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh and a low groan escaped from the warrior above her. She kept her movements up, moving closer and closer to the source of Maul's consternation. She stopped just before and a guttural groan ripped almost involuntarily from the Zabrak. </p><p>With a wicked smile, Verita stood and looked down at Maul. He was absolutely still, a predator about to pounce, and Verita throbbed at the sheer lust in his gaze. Slowly, she began to take off the rest of the fabric separating her from the Zabrak and reveled in watching his pupils blow out and darkness consume the white.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>With a growl, Maul snatched her by the hips and onto his lap. His skin was searing, Zabrak's seeming to run hotter than humans, and Verita let lose a curse as Maul sheathed himself inside her without any preamble.</p><p>"Such language...I think I can find a better use for it though," Maul growled, stilling for a moment, letting her adjust, and then began to thrust up into her.</p><p>It was blinding. Verita's eyes rolled back into her head as Maul relentlessly pounded into the one spot inside her that left her completely at Maul's mercy, walls falling for no one but him. Maul in turn gave Verita full control, allowing her to set the agonizing pace with every roll of her hips against his. </p><p>Their mouths met again, tongues dancing against each other in the constant push and pull of two warriors giving and taking ground, neither wanting to surrender. Maul yielded first, lips traveling down her neck to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue. Verita gasped and clutched at Maul's horns, earning a guttural groan from the Zabrak. His pace quickened and Verita could feel the tightening in her abdomen as she began to chase her release.</p><p>"Maul," she breathed and he understood completely, sliding one hand between them and beginning to touch her in the way that made her see stars. The sound of skin hitting skin and breathy exhalations were the only sounds that made up this space, this moment in time that both wanted to go forever, but had to end.</p><p>With a sharp gasp, Verita threw her head back, the coiling in her belly releasing to stars behind her eyes. Maul's hips stuttered and he followed soon after, his teeth sinking into Verita's neck, marking her. It was a secret the other shared, the next time they fought in battle, it would be with his teeth marking her skin, her scent on his skin.</p><p>With a sigh, Verita opened her eyes to see Maul looking up at her, gaze lazy and full of an emotion that Verita wasn't ready to put a name to. Pressing her lips to his, she lingered against them, the softness such a contrast to the fierce warrior he was on the battlefield. Maul's hands were gentle as his knuckles skimmed up and down her ribcage, callouses catching her scarred skin. </p><p>When her body finally settled, Verita pressed a kiss to Maul's temple and rose slowly to stride into her room to unearth the small holodisk she had tucked away in her trunk of detonators and knives. Maul, for all his recklessness, would never dream of touching the case, the vibroblade indent marring the metal a testament to Verita's opinion on the matter the first and only time he had tried.</p><p>Walking back, she saw Maul had rearranged himself, still shirtless but now lounging like a self-satisfied Loth-cat on the aging sofa. He didn't say a word as Verita came back in and settled next to his hip, holding out the small disk in front of her.</p><p>Maul raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"</p><p>"A...present I guess. On Mandalore we usually exchange gifts this time of year and I wanted to get you something...actually it's a present from me and the boys but they had to pull a lot of strings to make it happen so it's one of those "less we know the better." She was babbling and Maul knew it, an usual trait that peaked his interest, although he would never show it.</p><p>"Hmmmm…" Maul sat up so his body was perpendicular to Verita and closed a marked hand around the disk. At his biosignature, it activated with a small hum and a small blue-image projection of two Zabrak males appeared. One was slight and small, the other towered above his brother and was easily two of Maul side-by-side. Both were smiling and laughing, words inaudible.</p><p>"Feral…Savage…" Maul breathed, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.</p><p>The recording began and Verita rose and began to dress. It wasn't for her ears and she wanted to give Maul space to see his brothers for the first time in years, even if it was only a recording. She and the 715th had to slice transmissions and data sources just to be able to contact the brothers without leaving a trail that the Nightsisters would be able to follow and had similarly encrypted the recording using GAR codes in case it was intercepted and be rendered incomprehensible to unfriendly ears. She knew it wasn't the same as actually seeing them, but Verita knew better than most the power of hope and family when everything else had been stripped away.</p><p>Now dressed, she wandered back into the kitchen and began her work again, but was shortly interrupted by Maul coming from behind and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't say a word, but even without the Force, Verita could feel every unspoken thanks that Maul lacked the words to say. She kept the silence, letting her head fall back against his chest, hoping that the contact could convey her understanding.</p><p>Maul whispered something against her skin and Verita recognized it as Dathomirian, though she didn't catch the translation. Its meaning was clear as Maul spun her and kissed her deeply, bending her against the counter and closer to him. Verita traced her hands up Maul's face and threaded her fingers through his horns, the most intimate act of trust between Zabraks, and Maul let a low rumble erupt from his chest at the sensation. Breaking apart, Maul pressed his forehead against Verita's, an imitation of her people's Keldabe Kiss, and Verita felt her heart swell at the gesture. </p><p>They held each other, breathing synchronous in the silence, the peace they hoped to achieve one day hanging in limbo in this moment…</p><p>"Is something burning?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>